


"When Gods Meet"

by applecameron



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauda Prime fix-it.  Implied relationship b/w Blake & Avon.  Soolin POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When Gods Meet"

"When Gods Meet"

The sound Avon made at the sight of the stranger was one of such complete pain and anguish that Soolin reached out to catch him, gutshot and dying, surprised she hadn't seen the muzzle flash.

When he didn't fall, she pulled her hands back and drew her gun.

The man Avon was looking at didn't say anything. But neither did Avon.

Their joint silence was broken by the sound of the man's boots as he walked down to their level.

"Avon." And he spread his arms. Looked to Soolin's right and smiled gently at the gobsmacked Vila, who'd taken a step toward him only to stop. "Yes, Vila." Then turned his attention back to Avon.

He and Avon came together slowly, man and wary beast, only to stand body to body, and the man - it could be only Blake, after all - dropped his arms and leaned slightly so their foreheads touched.

Soolin heard whispers, murmurs, indistinct words, only knowing their meaning when Blake raised his hand to Avon's cheek and Dayna inhaled sharply.

"He sold us out." Tarrant blurted. "Avon, he sold us to the Federation."

And Avon's blaster was right there in Blake's gut. Point blank range means dead, Soolin thought with satisfaction, aiming her own weapon surreptitiously at the woman who had entered behind Blake.

"Did you betray us?" "Did you...betray *me*?"

This Soolin did hear clearly. "Never."

And they fell together, arms wrapped around each other so tight Soolin didn't see how either could breathe.

"Everyone stand very still." the short, dark-haired woman with a weapon in her hand said. "Federation officer. Kerr Avon, Roj--."

The Federation Agent died five times over - three gut shots from Avon, sighting over Blake's shoulder, her own through the throat, and wonder of wonders, Vila, using a tiny pistol he'd palmed somewhere with those clever hands of his.

They didn't let go of each other, Blake's back to the woman so that Avon could watch her die. Or shoot again.

Dayna walked over eventually and took the officer's gun from her cooling fingers. She held it in the palm of her hand, her own weapon drawn but left unfired. "Do you think there's more?"

"If she was an officer," Blake said. "There will be others."

"Your recruitment methods still need refining, I see." Avon told him, in something resembling a normal voice.

Blake smiled.

"You're not really going to trust him, are you? Avon! He set all this up! He was turning me in."

"Who, Avon? Trust?" The big man said wryly, propping his hands on his hips, his eyes not leaving Avon's. "You must not be one of his after all."

"Let Tarrant be, Blake." Avon said, turning to survey them all, then back to the man even light seemed to fall toward. "And explain yourself quickly."

"My base. My people. And now yours."

"That was perhaps too quick." Tarrant started.

Avon repositioned himself at the head of his people, Vila at his shoulder, and Soolin could feel it, feel the air change, light bend, feel him slotting into place again. A Titan with an army behind him, facing his fellow god.

"I set this up. This base. Recruit slowly, so I know they're loyal."

"Except for *her*." Vila supplied, before even Avon could open his mouth to plant the barb.

"Yes." Blake scratched his cheek, just below the scar. "It is difficult, you know. Trusting people."

Silence.

"I." The big man cleared his throat. "I need your help."

Soolin felt rather than saw Avon smile.

"Are we going to be one big happy family, then?" Tarrant asked.

"No." Blake's eyes were on Avon and Vila. "But at least we can be miserable together, with a chance at changing the future. That's more than we have apart."

Vila looked to Avon for permission, waiting for the man's decision. Seeing something Soolin couldn't from her angle, he went from Avon's shoulder to Blake's arms in a millisecond, the two men laughing together as Blake had not when he touched Avon.

"Missed you, lad."

"And you, mate."

"When'd you start picking up guns, Vila--"

"I'm a man of many talents, me--"

Sounds from outside intruded. "Troopers." Said Soolin, raising her gun.

Blake gestured. "Escape tunnel. Follow me."

They did, but not blindly. Never that.


End file.
